fulhamfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Fans
A list of well known people who support Fulham. Actors * Margot Robbie (Actress) * Ray Brooks (Actor - Eastenders, Robbie Box in Big Deal & Narrator of Mr Benn) * Sharon Duce (Actress - Big Deal) * Dominic Guard (Actor & Sharon Duce's partner) * Christopher Guard (Actor - Dominic's brother & Cathy Shipton's partner) * Cathy Shipton (Actress, Nurse Duffy in Casualty) * Michael Redfern (The OXO Dad) * Hugh Grant (Actor) * Iain Fletcher or "That bloke off The Bill" (Actor - DC Rod Skase in The Bill) * Neil Dudgeon (Actor - Ginger haired detective from BBC's Messiah - pretty sure he used to sit near me in block H3) * Daniel Radcliffe (Actor -Harry Potter, though now seems he's not really interested in football but lives in Fulham) * Keith Allen (Actor, Comedian) * Willie Rushton (Actor & Satirist) * Nigel Havers (Actor) * Liz Frazer (Actress, Carry-On Films) * Sam Kydd (Actor) * Bella Emberg (Actress, Russ Abbott's sidekick) * Pierce Brosnan (Actor, Ex-James Bond) * Kerok Malikyan (Actor - Greek bloke off Mind Your Language) * Fulton MacKay (Actor - Mr MacKay in Porridge) * Tony Booth (Actor & Father of Cherie Blair) * Tony Curtis (Actor) * Ben Chaplin (Actor, Game-On and a film with a long title) * Patrick Mower (Actor, Emmerdale & Hazel) * John Woodvine (Actor) * Honor Blackman (Actress, Pussy Galore in James Bond) * George Tipper (Actor & Comedian) Television Celebrities * Richard Osman ('Pointless' presenter) * "Nasty" Nick Bateman (Big Brother) * Georgie Thompson (Sky Sports News presenter) * Isobel Lang (BBC Weather) * Emily Maitlis (BBC News) * Scorpio (from Gladiators) * Tim Ewart (ITN Sports Editor) * Des Lynham (Brighton supporter but regular attender at FFC for 2005/06) * Kirsty Gallacher (Presenter - Really a Liverpool fan but has attended in the past possibly due to her Dad) * Nick Ross (Presenter, Used to do Crimewatch) * Keith Chegwin (Presenter, Chegger's Plays Pop) * Richard Parks (Fame Academy) * "Handy" Andy Kane (TV Handyman) Musicians * Elvis (Singer) * Bono (Drag Queen) * Michael Jackson (Singer) * Ralph McTell (Folk Musician) * Dave Parsons (Musician, Bass Guitarist from Bush) * Alex James (Musician, Bass Guitarist from Blur & pal of Keith Allen) * Sam Jeffers (Musician, Drummer with Fridge) * Kai Stephens (Musician, Bass Guitarist in Hard-Fi) or it could be * Ross Phillips (Guitarist in Hard-Fi). It's Ross, following in his fathers and grandfathers team * Les Gray (Singer, Mud) * Sade (Singer) * Sophie Ellis Bextor (Singer) * Richard Drummie (Musician, Go West - though it might be Peter Cox) * Paul Roberts (Singer, The Stranglers replacing Hugh Cornwall) * Dusty Springfield (Singer) * Example (Rapper) * Billy Franks (Singer, The Faith Brothers) * Kate Nash (Singer & friend of Lily Allen) * Jamie T (Singer) * Alan Price (Musician) * Derek "The Draw" Hussey (Singer with The Blockheads) * Patrick Mascall (Guitarist with Van Tramp) *Andy Scott Lee (Singer & brother of Lisa Scott Lee from Steps *Eminem (Rapper) *Lily Allen (Singer & friend of Kate Nash) Other Arts & Entertainment * John O’Farrell (Author & Broadcaster) * "Diddy" David Hamilton (DJ, TV presenter and match day announcer) * Dennis Potter (Playwright) * Robin Bextor (Writer/Director) * Tommy Trinder (Comedian and ex-Chairman) * Johnny Speight (Writer of "Til Death Us Do Part") * John Sullivan (Writer of "Only Fools & Horses" and "Citizen Smith") Fictional *Wolfie Smith ("Citizen Smith" played by Robert Lindsey) *Terry McCann ("Minder" played by Dennis Waterman) *Ronald "Budgie" Bird ("Budgie" played by Adam Faith) *George ("Men Behaving Badly" played by Ian Lindsay) *DC "Dangerous" Davies ("The Last Detective" played by Peter Davison) *Mod ("The Last Detective" played by Sean Hughes) Politicians *Steve Norris MP (was Everton but now a FFC regular) *Steve Pound MP Martin Linton MP *Tony Blair (ex-PM, well he did admit that Steed was his favourite player) Sports * Jimmy Hill (ex-Player, ex-Chairman, TV Presenter & part time linesman) * Bernard Gallacher (Golfer) * Tim Henman (Tennis Player - dubious!) * Andy Woodman (Journeyman Goalkeeper - suggested he may be a Palace fan) * Dario Gradi (Football Manager) * Alan Pardew (Football Manager) * Alan Smith (Football Manager) * Rasmus Falk (Football Player) Others *Max Clifford (Publicist) *The Bloke Karate Kicked by Eric Cantona (Assumed he was a Palace fan but apparently he was a regular at Fulham) *Pope John Paul II (Pope) *OK, Truce!! Category: Supporters